flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitches
There are no games without glitches, so here we will try to collect glitches from Flutter. Did you find a glitch? Feel free to add it to this page in hope that Runaway will one day see it and become aware of it. How to Solve? Some of the issues need an update from the developers, stuff like typos and so on, but some issues can be resolved on your own. The first workaround is to force close the app by double pressing the Home button and swiping Flutter to the top (iOS ). (This often solves opening your game issues, where the loading process keeps repeating, but the game never fully loads.) If this does not help, try again and restart your device completely before opening the game again. Sometimes it's neccessary to make a fresh installation of the game. Make sure, you've connected your game to Facebook (or Gacemcenter) previously! On iOS delete the app (you can keep your Game Center information, if you get asked) and reinstall Flutter from the App Store to get a clean installation. On Android go to settings, and find and open application manager. In the Application manager find and tap on Flutter, and there you can clear all your data. Next time you launch Flutter it will re-download all the packages you need. Log back in with Facebook or restore to get back to your game. Saving Issues Super Zoom If you zoom in as much as possible, hold a frog treat or a Butterfly with one finger, and use another finger to zoom out, the screen will not be bound to its original boundaries. This will let you view the outside of the forest. Repeating this process in the same area will cause the forest background to slowly drift away, leaving you with a solid blue background. Restarting the game will reset the background to its original position. End of time Sometimes, most frequently directly after updates, it will appear as though time has ceased to exist. Timers won't count down, and basically nothing will happen in your forest. Closing the game completely and reopening will fix the problem. Short Cut If you've expanded to the top-right and top-left corners, you can fly a butterfly right through the Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher's nest as if it isn't there at all. It appears as though your butterflies pass through the decoration spots. Progress Sometimes, when you fulfil a goal, its progress will go over the amount needed, but not give you the reward. Usually it will go back to normal if you close the game completely, and then open it again. If you feed a butterfly of a the Bee Fly and tap another butterfly with a not completly filled feeding bar, it may show up more filled, than it should. Typos Goals Section]] Event]] Inventory]] Set]] Layering & Animation *Attraction Flowers may spawn at branches next to uncleared Forest Spots, so they stay hidden. They can be made visible by using a Attraction Flower affecting Special Ability. *It may happen, that during Wisp Events the Wisp Mother spot get overgrown with tendrils, so it appears to be imprisoned. *Sometimes the Bee Fly gets stuck in an idle animation (the little furry ball with just one eye). It is possible to feed it, but not to collect from it. This can be easily solved by restarting the game. *Every now and than all butterflies fluttering animations stuck. This can also happen to the Strawberry Poison Dart Frog. To solve this, the game needs a restart. *The forest layering has some gaps you can find by zooming in: *Epic Attraction Flowers from Community Event gifts seem to have a own ID as they appeared seperated at the inventory. *New games started during Community Events may see the goal gifts hidden at locked forest spots. They can be identified by the gifter's avatar and opened by tapping. *Some spawn spots seem to let spawned stuff levitate instead of sticking to a branch. Fixed Gallery Short and nice: a gallery with old – fixed – typos and glitches: Amore Set§Decoration Old.png|Missing Description Andaman Mormon§Flutterpedia_Upgraded (AltFormTextGlitch).png|Missing Altform Description Andaman Mormon§Flutterpedia_UpgradedAlt (AltFormTextGlitch).png|Missing Altform Description Ghost Brimstone§Flutterpedia_Upgraded_Old.png|Text Glitch at the Altform Description Golden Birdwing§Flutterpedia_Upgraded_Old.png|Wrong Upgraded Recharching Time Green Mantle§Flutterpedia_Upgraded_Old2.png|Wrong Upgraded Recharching Time Green Mantle§Flutterpedia_UpgradedAlt_Old.png|Wrong Upgraded Recharching Time Noble Leafwing§Flutterpedia_Upgraded_Alt_Old.png|Wrong Upgraded Recharching Time Noble Leafwing§Flutterpedia_Upgraded_Old.png|Wrong Upgraded Recharching Time Sunset Daggerwing§Flutterpedia_Upgraded_Old.png|Wrong Upgraded Recharching Time Bark Bug§Flutterpedia_Old.png|There is a "be" Missing Buff-Tailed Bumblebee§Flutterpedia_Old.png|Two Spaces Too Many Leaf Beetle§Flutterpedia_Old.png|Typo Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher§Flutterpedia_Old.png|Can you find all the typos? Notes *If you are ever affected negatively by a glitch (a disappearing butterfly, broken mission, etc), report it immediately to the Flutter Team or in the game itself by opening Settings – Support. The response time is normally within a couple of days. Category:Trivia